Vectis
| notes = }} The Vectis is a high powered, single-action breech loaded sniper rifle. Its single shot behavior provides a bolt-action feel. With its significantly lesser zoom compared to other sniper rifles, it is much better suited for the medium range combat that occurs within the game. Characteristics Advantages: *Innate Armor Piercing damage type. *Highest damage of all hit-scan sniper rifles. *Highest critical chance and damage of all sniper rifles. *Comes with a polarity slot. *Has a magazine size of one bullet, perfect for Primed Chamber or Charged Chamber. *Fast reload speed. *Pin-point accuracy, shots will hit exactly on the reticule dot, perfect for headshots. Disadvantages: *Low zoom capabilities. *Has a magazine size of one bullet. *Requires 4 and 4 s to craft; highest Orokin Cell cost of all non-prime weapons. *Deals only half damage to light Infested. Acquisition The Vectis can be purchased for and the blueprint for . ' Manufacturing Requirements' Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Lowest zoom of any sniper rifle; Eagle Eye is recommended for long range battles. *Mods that increase fire rate affect the slight delay between firing and reloading. *Equipping Charged Chamber and/or Primed Chamber will give you a bonus damage on every shot, since technically every bullet is the first of your single bullet magazine. *Armor Piercing damage does half damage to light infested, so headshots or Hellfire is recommended to compensate. *A magazine size of 2 can be reached by equipping both a max rank Wildfire and a max rank Magazine Warp. *Since you will have to reload after every shot (or every 2 shots if using Wildfire and Magazine Warp), improving the reload speed will be of more use than firerate. *The vectis has to reload after each shot, which resembles the way a bolt-action sniper rifle works in other shooters. *Distant combat is preferred as you will need to reload after every shot. *The Vectis currently does not benefit from reload cancels. Trivia *One of only two sniper rifles accessible via the Market (the other being the Vulkar). *The Vectis shines when used in larger, more open maps where the player can position himself into spots with a good overview. *Despite the fact that this came in last place in the Primary Weapon Content Development poll held in the Design Council, it has come out before the Tenno double barrel shotgun, which had come in second place (the Soma was the primary weapon that came in first place in that poll). *There is some contention in regards to how the Vectis' action works, but it appears to be classifiable as a breech-loaded single-action rifle. **There are apparently no casings being ejected, suggesting that it uses caseless rounds, so it cannot be bolt-action (there is no casing to eject with a bolt). **Some people also state that they see shells casings being ejected when firing. This would make the Vectis a semi-automatic. *When reloading, the Warframe appears to insert something (likely a new round) into the mid-section of the Vectis. The rear portion of the upper assembly appears to automatically rise after firing. The Warframe will smack this assembly down after loading the round. *The series of hoops along the top of the rifle are likely a scoping system, but there does not appear to be a viewport of any kind, suggesting a sensor and neural link is used to provide zoom. **Another claim that these would be accelerators for the projectiles as it provides the Armor Piercing output of the sniper rifle's damage and that they can be customized on its color through energy. Which supports the idea of the rifle's caseless rounds. *The Vectis is the first true Tenno-made sniper rifle, the others being made by either Corpus or Grineer. *There is currently a bug when re-coloring the Vectis, where some of the rings mounted on the top's energy color will not change with the rest (the change is partial, as some remains the standard blue), but the rest of the rifle is color-able. Media 2013-11-01_00001.jpg|Warframe Vectis Warframe 2013-11-01 23-56-11-95.png Category:Sniper Rifles